1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel stocking for ladies. More specifically, the invention relates to such a stocking which provides extra comfort by relieving, instead of causing, pressure along an elasticized open end thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide stockings having elasticized bands at the open ends thereof. Such stockings are illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,625,029, Safrit et al, Dec. 7, 1971, 3,800,331, Taddeo, Apr. 2, 1974, 3,590,390, Howard et al, July 6, 1971, and 3,501,774 Norman, Mar. 24, 1970. The disadvantage of the prior art stockings is, when worn, the elasticized band contracts around the thigh of the wearer causing pressure and discomfort to the wearer.
It is known in the art to support ladies stockings by means of garter belts. A classic such garter belt has two straps extending down each leg of the user. One strap extends down the front of each leg, and the other strap extends down the back of each leg. When a user sits down, the rear strap will either bite into the skin of the user or be swept aside along the side of the leg to cause discomfort to the user. Thus, if an arrangement can be provided wherein the back strap of the garter belt is eliminated, then disadvantages of the prior art can be overcome.
U.S. Pat. No. 712,941, Lamond, Nov. 4, 1902 teaches a ladies stocking with an inverted V at the top front thereof. However, in accordance with Lamond, a casing D must be formed at the outer periphery of the stocking to encase a rubber band E. As can be appreciated, the casing, which is formed by folding over the end of the stocking and then sewing along the dotted line in FIG. 3 of Lamond, must be manufactured manually at a resultant very high cost. Accordingly, the structure as illustrated in Lamond does not constitute a practical commercial embodiment.
In addition, the lines of the inverted V are curved or arched rather than straight. Because the lines are curved, the total periphery at the upper edge of the stocking is greater than it would be if the lines of the V were straight. Thus, there is a greater opening at the top of the stocking so that the rear of the stocking will be looser and have greater tendency to fall down. This will cause discomfort to the wearer.
Finally, in Lamond, the supporter C is a separate element and does not constitute an elasticized continuation of the elastic band E.